


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 131-140

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 131-140

**131.  
Title:** Path Not Taken  
**Prompt:** 131 - Domino Effect (change canon, show effects of that change)  
**Timeframe:** Season Six AU  
**Written:** September 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 150

"Good news," Toby said as he strode into the room. "The courts have agreed to review your case."

Chris sprawled in the chair. "Hey."

"Hey," Toby said. He dropped his briefcase on the table and leaned in to give Chris's thigh a subtle squeeze as he slid into a chair. "Considering the facts of the crime, there's no precedent for an 88-year sentence. I think we have a real chance of changing this, Chris. You could get a significant reduction on your time!"

"You're cute when you're excited."

"I'm always cute," Toby countered.

"This… suits you," Chris mused. "You know, when you first got out… when you were with that teacher, Holly's teacher…"

"Chris," Toby said, "that was noth--"

"I was jealous. I almost did something really fucking stupid."

Toby cocked his head. "What?"

"Doesn't matter." Chris shrugged, reached across the table to take Toby's hand. "I didn't do it."

 

**132.  
Title:** Regrets  
**Prompt:** 132 - Women of Oz  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** September 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Once upon a time, I had ideals. I believed in healing people, not just pushing pills into their mouths, bandaging their bloody wounds and then sending them back out to the slaughter -- to be shanked or raped again.

Once upon a time, I had morals. But that was before I spent a goodly portion of my day working out ways to sneak my convict boyfriend into the private exam room for a little illicit grope and tickle.

I have to leave this place before it eats me alive.

I just hope I have the strength to walk out the door.

 

**133.  
Title:** Kiss of Death  
**Prompt:** 133 - Kissing  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** September 07, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"You'll never guess who's coming to Emerald City," Rebadow said. "Herbert Megford."

"The Kissing Killer," Chris said. "Stupid fucking name."

"He didn't make it up," Busmalis pointed out. "The newspapers did, because he always smeared lipstick on his vict--"

"I heard he's responsible for a series of previously unsolved murders on the east coast," Toby put in.

Fiona preened. "I hope he's hot."

Andy shifted closer to Toby.

Rebadow lowered his voice. "Apparently Megford's already had an altercation with Dr. Nathan."

All pairs of eyes searched out Ryan.

"All right, gentlemen," Pancamo said, rubbing his hands together. "Place your bets."

 

**134.  
Title:** Routine  
**Prompt:** 134 - Death Row  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** September 08, 2009   
**Word Count:** 100

Chris organizes his toiletries alphabetically, then by size, then scatters them with a sweep of his hand. He folds his blanket neatly, folds his shirts, even folds his socks.

He does sit-ups, push-ups, crunches; pushes his body to the limit.

He sprawls on the bed and jerks off, sometimes to a many-months-old _Hustler_ but usually to the images of Toby that play relentlessly in his head. He pictures Toby's lips wrapped around his dick, arches his back, comes silently.

He paces in anticipation of the mail cart. Ten minutes of joy.

Then Toby leaves. And Chris starts all over again.

 

**135.  
Title:** Unique  
**Prompt:** 135 - Body Parts  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** September 08, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

I made a snap judgement, blinded by my debt to Vern and by my own arrogance.

See, I thought Toby was like all the others who came before him. All the ones lured by the gleam of my eyes or the flash of my teeth. The ones who listened when I told them what they wanted to hear, who held out hands for rings or rope, who gave a willing piece of themselves because so many other pieces were already missing.

But Toby? He's not like anyone I've ever known. Toby is whole.

And maybe he made me whole, too.

 

**136.  
Title:** Fire  
**Prompt:** 136 - Elemental  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** September 08, 2009  
**Word Count:** 102 (*sigh*)

Getting exiled from Toby's pod sets a fire in my gut that makes me want to lash out, except I got no-one to hit but Toby. That ain't gonna happen.

I could let that fire eat me up inside, curl its fingers into me until I blow.

Instead, I make myself indispensable. To the plan, to him. Let him punch me 'cause it's what he needs. Stick close to him 'cause it's what he wants, even though he don't know it yet.

He wants me to work for it. Sure, I'll do it. Just gonna make the victory all the sweeter, baby.

 

**137.  
Title:** Next of Kin  
**Prompt:** 137 - Family  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** September 09, 2009  
**Word Count:** 250

"I know this is difficult," Pete begins, "but we have to discuss who's going to… take responsibility for you… after you're… uh…."

"Dead," Chris finishes.

Sister Pete breathes a sigh. "Yes."

Chris nods. "Toby."

"Uh huh. What about your family?"

"Don't have any."

"Interesting." Pete shuffles the file. Calm and professional. "Because it says here--"

"Don't have any," Chris repeats firmly.

"Okay," Pete says. Small notation on the clipboard. "What about your ex-wives?"

Chris shrugs. "Sure. Pick any one. You can find them hangin' together every other Saturday, knockin' back jello shooters at the Twisted Turkey." He sprawls back on the chair, loose limbed. "That's a bar," he adds helpfully.

"Uh huh."

"And a joke."

"If you say so."

"Aaah, Sister--"

"This is serious, Chris," Sister Pete tries for stern. "The state requires a name for--"

"Toby."

"The person must be available to accept release of the… um…"

"You can say it, Sister. The body. The cadaver. My still-smoking corpse."

"Chris." Exasperated is the ticket.

Chris grins cheekily. "Toby always wanted my body, Sister."

Pete glances down at the papers in her lap. "This person will also be responsible for your worldly possessions--"

"Sure, Toby can have my old porn mags and sweat socks. I don't mind."

Pete sighs. Sets aside her reading glasses. Meets his eyes. "Chris, are you _sure_?"

Chris taps the foremost of the official looking forms. "Tobias Beecher," he says. "He's already got every other part of me, Sister. My body is the least of it."

 

**138.  
Title:** Old Dog, New Tricks  
**Prompt:** 138 - Schooled  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** September 09, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Don't smile. Don't make eye contact. Always be aware of your surroundings, even in your own pod. Never relax. Don't let your guard down even for an instant.

Beecher has plenty of time to review the old rules. He can't sleep, can't take a piss without a nurse holding his dick, but he can think and he can plan. His smile sends the new nurse scuttling away. He doesn't notice.

Have an unexpected weapon handy. Always carry a shank. Know the layout of all the rooms you're in -- especially the copy room.

Beecher likes his additions to the rules.

 

**139.  
Title:** Persuasive  
**Prompt:** 139 - Disguises  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** September 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

It feels like the courtroom, feels like those days when two martinis at lunch turned to five or six. Seven. Those days when my lips and the tips of my fingers were numb and I stood in front of the bench and yet outside of it, watching while some other Tobias Beecher who wasn't craving that eighth shot of liquid pleasure pleaded his case. And won.

I hear all the convincing lies drizzling from my lips like so much vodka. And McManus nods and mumbles, his initial skepticism easily squashed by my persuasiveness.

Andy will be transferred to my pod.

 

**140.  
Title: What Love Is**  
**Prompt:** 140 - Fall  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** September 17, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

With Shannon, it was about palming her perfect tits and hearing her spew filthy words from her dirty mouth. If it could get me that hot -- could make me come that hard -- it must be love. Right?

I thought that was love.

With Gloria, it's like I just want to touch her skin. Watch her lips forming words that float in the air like music. Just… bask in her, you know? I'd fuck her if I could -- if she'd let me -- but that's not the heart of it. She's the heart. I just feel like…now I know what love is.


End file.
